


Should've Confessed || Jean x Reader

by shgrrushi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/F, F/M, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28524999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shgrrushi/pseuds/shgrrushi
Summary: Just a small hanahaki angst drabble with Jean! <3
Relationships: Jean Kirstein & Reader, Jean Kirstein/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Should've Confessed || Jean x Reader

"[Name], why didn't you tell me this?" Jean looks at your weak form, surrounded by dozens of petals, which were stained with blood.

Looking up at him, you whispered, "I'm sorry, Je-" You were interrupted by another coughing fit, much more violent than your past ones.

Jean rushed to your side, placing his hand on your back, rubbing it soothingly as gags and coughs sounded from your mouth.

You opened your hand to see a golden-hued flower sitting in it— _ Marigold. _

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I should've told you." You sob, feeling your chest grow tighter and tighter every second, as your lungs quickly fill up with more marigold petals.

"I love you," You finally confess, feeling the petals travel up your throat, which were bound to block your airway. "Even though I know you don't."

Jean shakes his head, muttering 'no's, as he cradles your face in his hands. "I love you, [Name]. I do, I really do. Don't die,  _ please. _ "

You coughed up a chrysanthemum petal, giving him one last smile. "Then why are there still flowers?"

_ Marigolds - May symbolize cruelty, grief, jealousy. _

_ Chrysanthemums - Viewed as a symbol of death. _


End file.
